All girls need their daddy
by What'sreallygoinon123
Summary: Devin Stewart loves everything about her life, except the fact she's never met her dad. As she gets more curious, truth is revealed and her life might just be changed forever. Sucky summary, REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**this is different from my other ones but I'm not sure how it is. tell me if I should go on**

It was hot, nearly 105 degrees outside. Devin Stewart closed her window and let the cool air from the fan blow over her body. She laid down on her bed, pulling her t-shirt away from her chest where it was sticking with sweat. Unable to stand it anymore she got up and slipped into her black bikini and headed outside to the pool. She placed her towel, sunscreen, sunglasses, and cell phone on the patio table and dove into the cool water, she stayed under as long as possible then came up, gasping for air.

"Well hello there" a voice said from behind her. She jumped and swallowed a mouthful of water. Coughing , she looked up at the newcomer. It was her mom's friends son, Sean. He went to the same high school as Devin, they had known each other since they were in diapers.

"You scared the hell out me!" she said through the coughs. She took a couple deep breathes to stop the coughing.

"Sorry, that was not my intention." He looked down at her in the pool, which looked ever so inviting, and thought back to when they took their first swim class together. He remembered how he had envied her because of how quickly she had caught on. 'Everyone learns at their own pace' Miley had said, well in his opinion, his pace needed to be speed up. He smiled slightly as he reminisced.

"Happy birthday by the way," Devin said causing him to snap back to the present, "sixteen, jeez you'll be driving in a few weeks. Remind me to walk everywhere when that day comes." she joked.

"Ha Ha, hilarious."

"I thought so" she smiled "well don't just stand there, it's hot as hell out, jump in!" He removed his shirt and his shoes and did a cannonball right next to her so her could splash her as much as possible in the face. They swam for about an hour then got bored and went into the house.

"Hey Lily!" Devin said when she saw her mom's best friend in the kitchen with her mother. Lily was like the sister she never had, her mom said she tended to have that effect on people.

"Hey Dev, we were just talking about you." she said happily. "Don't worry nothing bad." she said in response to Devin's face. While Sean and Miley were talking at the other end of the kitchen about his birthday plans driving and other stuff, Devin seized the opportunity.

"Lily I need to talk to you about something after lunch. Ok?" she said quietly. Lily looked concerned.

"Of course hun." Devin smiled and joined in on Miley and Sean's conversation, Lily did the same.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Lily asked Devin once they were alone.

"My dad." She said nervously, "I just need to know something about him please, I think I have a right to know." Lily's heart skipped a beat she hadn't talked about _him_ in years and didn't feel like she could anymore.

"Devin, I don't think I'm the right one to tell you that, that's your mother's job"

"But every time I bring him up, she changes the subject! She won't even tell me his name! Please Lily! Just a name!" She was begging now but she knew Lily wouldn't cave, she was tough .

"I'll try to talk her into telling you something later today, but I'm not going to give you any guarantees."

"I'll take it!" Devin hugged her fondly and left the room. Lily sighed she knew this day would come she just wasn't ready for it. After a while she followed Devin out of the room.

r&r!


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to say I'm rather proud of this chapter so enjoy!**

Lily saw Miley across the room and walked hesitantly over to her. She had her checkbook and a letter opener in front of her and looked unhappy. Bills. They were a terrible thing, constantly hanging over your head, teasing you. Ugh!

"Hey Miley?" She looked up and smiled, a good sign.

"Hey. So did you girls have a nice chat?"

"Yeah about that , there's something I need to tell you but I don't want you to get angry." Miley's eyes narrowed slightly when she said this.

"Oh?"

"I think you need to talk to Devin about her father." Miley's recently narrowed eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped slightly.

"What? Lily, you know how I feel about that you know what he did. I can't let her know, not yet."

"That's what you said when she was five, again when she was eleven, and again when she turned fourteen! She's going to be sixteen in four weeks and she'll be off too college soon too. She's going to find out sooner or later and she much rather hear it from you than from anybody else. She has to know Miley. You know that." Lily looked at Miley, she was looking down at her feet. "I know it's hard for you, I know what he did, but she does have a right. When I had to tell Sean about his dad, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.'

"That's not the same! He loved you when he left! He had no choice when he left. It's not the same! It's not." Lily's eyes began to water but she held the tears back.

"Just think about it. Ok? Think about this from her point of view, You'd want to know too." Miley nodded and smiled weakly.

Devin and Sean sat on her floor playing Mercy. They're fingers were entwined and sean was bending Devin's back slowly, but not too hard.

"Ok! Ok! Mercy!" He let go smiling and laid back on her floor, she rubbed her knuckles.

"Hey Sean?"

"Yeah?"

"Do _you_ know anything about my dad?" He sat up and looked at her solemnly.

"Dev, I don't think I can tell you anything"

"But you _do_ know, don't you?"

"My mom told me some stuff but I swore not to say anything unless absolutely necessary." The look she gave him made him wince.

"You don't think it's necessary?!"

"Devin you know what I meant."

"If it's not necessary then why did you need to now about _your_ dad so bad?! Why do you get to know but _I _don't?!" Now Sean was angry too.

"_My _dad is dead, Devin in case you've forgotten!"

"And my mine isn't! I could actually meet him and talk to him! No matter what he did I still want to know who he is! It's not fair!"

"You are so selfish! If you'd stop thinking about what you want for a second maybe you'd understand that it's hard for your mom to talk about him!"

"What!!! My mom promised me when I was _five_ that she would tell me about him. She also promised me on every birthday, every Christmas! Do you know how many promises _she's _broken to me! And I _always_ let it go because I figured it was too hard for her to talk about! I've waited eleven years Sean! That's eleven years of promises! Probably more before that too! Don't you tell me I'm being selfish when you have no idea what's going on! But it's easy for you! At least you know _something, _anything about your dad! I don't even know his name or what he looks like!" She couldn't go on, she nearing hysterics.

Sean stood in the middle of the room, he looked like had been slapped. They had never fought before, he had never seen Devin like this before either. She was always so strong. He didn't know what to do. He slowly inched his way over to her, her blonde hair fell over her blue eyes and was sticking to the tears on her cheeks. He brushed it out of the way and embraced her slender figure in a hug and let her cry into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he whispered softly in her ear. She did not respond but he knew he was forgiven because she did not push him away.

**Ok so tell me what you think! I want reviews from at least 3 different people so tell others about it please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**here it is, not my best but...yay!**

Miley hesitated outside of her daughters door, her heart was pounding in her throat and her hands were shaking slightly. She swallowed hard, and opened the door. Devin was sitting on her bed listening to her iPod and typing something on her laptop, she looked up as her mom opened the door.

"Hey mom"

"Hey hon, listen I talked to Lily yesterday and she told me what you asked her about.." Devin looked down slightly embarrassed , "..and she's right, you both are, you do have a right to talk to know about your dad." She pulled an envelope out of her pocket and took a deep breath when she looked down at it.

"These are some pictures of your father and me, I couldn't throw them away without you knowing." She handed the envelope to Devin who took it, shocked. Her fingers trembled slightly as she slid them under the flap and extracted the pictures from beneath it. Her mother looked about 17 and was with a handsome man of about the same age. They both looked so happy, Miley was looking at the camera and smiling, but the man was kissing her on the cheek with his arms around her shoulders.

"Is this a joke?" Miley looked stunned.

"What? Why would I joke about this Devin?"

"This is Jake Ryan, you don't think I know who Jake Ryan is?! You could've photo-shopped this for all I know!"

"I swear to you Devin, Jake's your father. I would never do anything like that to you!"

"Right well, I'm going to need more proof than this." She threw the pictures at her mother's feet who, with tears in her eyes, picked them up and turned out of the room. Devin went back to typing angrily on her laptop. She did feel a little ashamed for shouting but her mom didn't seriously expect her to believe that Jake Ryan was her dad. The idea was ridiculous.

She opened an Internet window on her computer and typed Jake Ryan into the search engine and clicked go. Hundreds of results popped up and she clicked the link at the top of the page, **celebrity residences;** _exclusive__ personal addresses of your favorite Hollywood stars!_ His house wasn't too far, about forty-five miles from where they lived in Malibu. Her phone rang making her jump, Devin reached for her phone and looked at the caller ID, Sean.

"Hey Sean."

"Hey Dev guess what!"

"What?"

"I passed my drivers test! I got my license!" This struck Devin with a sudden idea.

"That's great! Hey, how fast can you get over here?"

**r&r!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**R&R!**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Sean said nervously.

"Oh stop worrying miss priss."

"You do know it's illegal for me to drive with anyone for another year right?" She just smiled at him. "In case you've forgotten, It's been six hours!"

"Calm down Sean! Jeez. I'm sure you're a great driver, in which case we won't get pulled over right?" He looked unsure still. "Just try to enjoy it and live on the edge a little."

"Sorry Dev but edges aren't my thing." She laughed and leaned the seat back a bit so she was reclining.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The smile disappeared from her face.

"Yes."

"Why can't you just believe her? She has no reason to lie to you."

"You don't know that. I just have to know okay? I have to be sure."

"Fine." he loosened his death grip on the wheel a bit said, "We should be there soon."

Her heart raced and her fingers tingled with nerves. Several minutes later Sean pulled in front of a big white house and stopped the car.

"Do you want me to go up with you?" She had wanted to go alone but thought she might freeze up so she nodded after a little while. The walk up the stony path took forever. They had just reached the welcome mat when Devin turned to Sean.

"You know on second thought, maybe we should just go home I mean you're right she's got no reason to lie to me and-" Sean looked at her then rang the doorbell stopping her in mid-sentence.

"Okay then." She heard voices on the other side if the door before a tall, blonde, handsome man stood in front of them. Devin's hands grew sweaty and she couldn't speak. Jake looked at them expectantly and said;

"Look I don't want to do any interviews or talk shows or anything like that so you can just leave alright?" He began to shut the door when Sean came to the rescue.

"Wait! We're not here for anything like that actually." Jake opened the door again .

"Then what are you here for?" Sean nudged her in the shoulder. Jake's eyes fell on her.

"Sorry wrong house" she almost whispered. Before beginning to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Jake called, "Do I know you kids from somewhere?" Smiling Sean said confidentially;

"You might."

"What are your names?"

"I'm Sean Oken and this is Devin-"

"Phillips" Devin intervened. Jake's eyes widened a bit.

"Oken? Really? What was your father's name?"

"Oliver. Why?" Jake laughed and Sean took the opportunity and glared at Devin, she looked down at her feet.

"I knew your father, we went to school together a while back, you look just like him. How is he?"

"He died a while back actually. Drunk driver." The smile vanished from Jake's face.

"Oh my god. That's awful. Nobody said-, she didn't-, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine I didn't really know him that well, I was really young you now."

"Oh. Well would you like to come in?" Devin found her voice again.

"Actually we really should get-"

"That'd be great." Sean said, "Give us a moment?" Jake nodded and disappeared behind the door.

"What the hell Devin?! The whole reason we came here in the first place is so you could talk to him! Now I have to spend the next hour hearing about what my dad was like way back when from a guy my mother obviously hates considering he didn't even know he was dead."

"I'm sorry! I couldn't do it! I know the truth now can we go? Please?"

"No. If you won't tell him then I will."

"No Sean- wait!" But Sean had already disappeared into the splendor of a house. And Devin followed grumpily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this one's a little boring and I'm not real happy with it but it's what I came up with. I am willing to except any ideas or thoughts you may have for the story, I have an idea of what I want to happen but I'd like to know what you guys think or want to happen. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW!!. I won't update without 'em! Enjoy!**

Devin found Sean and Jake sitting at a dining room table, sipping on ice water and talking about Sean's father. She had half a mind to turn and run back out to the car. Just as she was about to turn around she caught their eyes and was forced sit down beside Sean, looking a little defeated.

The conversation was boring for her. She had heard all of this before. When Sean mentioned that Lily was his mother, he did look a little uncomfortable. Devin had an idea why.

"So, Lily Truscott married Oliver eh? Well It's not like nobody expected it. They never told me…" He looked offended and guilty which led Devin to ponder once again what Jake had done to make Miley and Lily both hate him. Sean's cell phone then rang making her jump and nearly fall out of her seat.

"Aww, it's my mom," he looked at Devin as though asking what to do with his eyes.

"Don't look at me, I told you to turn your phone off so this wouldn't happen." He flipped the phone open and walked into the hall to take the call, leaving Jake and Devin alone.

"I swear you look so familiar, are you sure we've never met before?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She wasn't lying, they had never met before. Though, that was not _her_ fault of course. She was very careful not to look at his eyes, they were identical to her mother's. She was still not sure why she didn't want Jake to know she was his daughter.

His _daughter_. It hit her that she was sitting just feet away from her father, the man that, for years now, she had been dying to meet. But now that she had met him, she wanted nothing more than to leave and pretend that they were never here.

"You have a lovely home." she said in sad attempt at small talk, the awkward silence was killing her.

"Thank you, it's usually not this clean but without-" he was cut off by Sean re-entering the room, looking lightly pink in the face.

"Mi- I mean your mother would like to talk to you Dev."

"What? No, this is why _my _cell phone is off, so I wouldn't have to talk to her about where I am or what I'm doing." She said with complete disregard to the fact that Jake was still in the room. He looked intrigued, Sean looked embarrassed.

"She's not happy."

"I assumed that much thank you."

"Just take the call."

"Why are you so freaked."

"Sorry, but your mom scares me."

"Fine." She took the phone but did not leave the room like Sean had done. "Hey mom" she said bracingly.

"Where the hell are you? I have been trying to reach you on your cell for hours!"

"Sorry, I had to, um go somewhere."

"Where?"

"No where important."

"Devin, if you don't tell me where you are I swear I'll-"

"Look, I'll be home in a little while ok? Goodbye mother." she would regret that when she got home but was willing to take the punishment just so they could just get out of there. Looking at Sean she said;

"We have to go. Now."

"No." Sean looked frustrated. Jake just sat there and listened to them talk, intrigued.

"What do you mean no? I know for a fact that your mom is just as pissed as mine, if not more."

"Exactly, I'm gunna get punished too, and that's fine. But it will not be fine if I'm getting punished for driving you down here to do something you couldn't even do. So no. Not until you tell him." he nodded in Jake's direction when he said this. Jake looked shocked.

"Tell me what?" he said.

"Nothing. Sean, please I will repay you somehow in the enormously generous way of your choice if we go right now."

"No, Dev we came here for a reason and like I said, If you're not gunna tell him, then I will."

"Tell me what?!" Jake said again, this time a little angrily. Devin shook her head at Sean and mouthed _Please, don't._

"He has a right to know, so I am going to tell him." He turned to Jake and said in a businesslike tone, "Mr. Ryan, I'm sorry, but my friend here hasn't been completely honest with you about her name."

"Okay.. And?"

"And I think you should ask her what her real name is."

"Why? What does this have to do with me?"

"You'll see, just ask her." Jake looked perplexed. He felt like these kids were wasting his time and that he could care less what the girl's name was. Nevertheless, he turned to Devin. "What is your _real _name then?" she hesitated.

"Devin, my name is Devin Stewart." She said looking angrily at Sean. Jake looked shocked, suddenly he _knew_ why she looked so familiar.

**R&R!!! PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's short but deal with it, review or i will not update ENJOY!!**

What?" Jake was in shock, complete and utter shock. _No, no way. She can't be mine, Miley, she would've told me. Some other guy's maybe, but her nose, her hair, they're just like mine. No! Miley would've said- but maybe not, not after what I did to her._ After he did not say anything for a while, Devin's face grew hot with embarrassment and she turned to Sean.

"Time to go." Sean nodded, satisfied, He knew she was going to kill him when they were back home, but he didn't care at the moment.

"Wait! I want to talk to you!"

"I don't see anything to talk about. I think what's going on has been made pretty clear."

"Then I'm… You're my…"

"Daughter, I believe so yes." Jake ran his hand through his hair. "You mean to say you had no idea, no clue at all that I even existed."

"No, none. I must've left… early in the-" Jake said. Devin hesitated before speaking again.

"Why _did _you leave? What did you do to make her hate you so much?" Jake looked at her solemnly.

"I'm not exactly proud of it. And I don't think I'm really fit to tell you either."

"Who would be better fit than you?! The one who did it." All of a sudden she grew angry, unexplainably angry at him. How could he hurt her mother so bad? How could he? She wished she never came, that she was still in the dark. Why did she have to know so badly?

"I think you should go. Miley will be worried."

"Like you care. You obviously don't give a damn about her or me."

"That's not true."

"If it isn't true then why did you hurt her so badly? You would still be with her if you really cared." Angry tears streamed down Devin's face now, Jake was growing frustrated and Sean was embarrassed.

"I'm glad you're not around anymore! I'm glad I didn't know who you were! You're just a selfish bastard who doesn't give a shit if hurts anyone!" Sean grabbed Devin around the waist to calm her down and held her until she stood breathing heavily in his arms, wet tears on her face still. She broke viciously away from him and ran out to the car.

Sean and Jake stood in awkward silence. Jake still hurt by what she had said and Sean still embarrassed. He raised his hand in farewell and went back out to the car where Devin waited angrily for him.

**i know it's really dramatic but hey i was just in that kinda mood so deal with it. much lub! REVIEW!! PLZ!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the long wait guys but thanks so much for being cool about it! Here's the next part of the story, tell me what you think and if you have any ideas you really would like to see in the story feel free to let me know about them.!**

**Please Review!! **

Devin was silent the whole car ride home, Sean was furious with her and wouldn't shut up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You make me drive you out there, illegally I might add, and you go completely ballistic! You don't think all of that was a little dramatic?! I can't believe you, after so desperately wanting to meet your dad you totally crack! Not to mention our moms are going to kill us when we get home."

She didn't say anything, she knew he was right, she had lost control and was embarrassed by it now. As they approached the driveway leading up to her house her heart pounded by what was waiting for her inside. Her mom doesn't even like it when she's late coming home from school. They had barely made through the door when she heard he mom shriek;

"Where the HELL have you been?!" slowly Devin turned to face her mom and saw her and Lily glaring mercilessly at the pair of them.

"Sean, if you are not in the car within the next 30 seconds you will _deeply_ regret it." Lily said with a deadly voice. He was gone before Devin could even look at him. Lily followed him and left Devin and Miley in an angry silence.

"Well? Where were you?" Devin had decided a while ago in the car that she wasn't going to keep it from her mom, anyway she wanted answers.

"I..I was at Jake Ryan's house mom." Shock, that was all that was present in Miley Stewart's face

"J-Jake, you saw him?"

"Yeah, I did." Miley bit her lip and put a hand to her forehead ."and?"

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. It just seemed so… unlikely." Miley didn't say anything, she just stared at her daughter. "Mom, will you tell me what happened now?" Devin pleaded with her eyes, Miley waited for what seemed like a long time before answering.

"I guess so." Her heart leaped . Her mom sat on the couch behind her and looked down at her hands. Devin sat in silence, careful not to miss anything.

"Okay, where do I start? Well I married your dad when I was 20 years old, we were young but we'd been dating for nearly 5 years so ignored what they all said. 3 years later I got pregnant with you and I thought that no one could be happier. I quit being Hannah as soon as I found out I was having a baby so nothing would interfere with our family any more than Jake being a celebrity, even though no one knew he was married."

Miley stopped a minute to see if Devin had anything to say, she didn't. She knew everything her mom has told her so far, with the exception of her dad being Jake. Miley continued; "Well, just when I was about to tell him the good news I started to suspect something was happening with your father, he began to leave early and come home late with no excuse as to where he was. So, one day I followed him to a little house about 20 miles out of town and waited for something to happen. I followed him for about a week before I had the nerve to peek through a open window into the sitting room. I saw him talking to some woman in a kitchen and a kid, running to him from the hallway yelling, 'Daddy!' He picked the kid up and put an arm around the woman's waist kissing her on the cheek. He had an entire family on the outside. Only a year after we were married he found some whore in a bar and knocked her up after one night. A few weeks later she calls him and tells him she thinks she might be pregnant and demands he helps with the money and sees the kid as much as he can. "

Devin was staring in shock and anger at her mom. "After I found out, I couldn't bring myself to confront him about it. But about three weeks later, he sits me down and says he needs to talk about something important, something he's not proud of. He told me everything and when he was done I said that I already know. He didn't say anything for a long time and then finally said he was leaving me. For her. So he left and I had you a couple months later. I never told him, he never knew." She didn't go on, she didn't have to. Devin knew the rest without her mom having to tell her. Miley was crying, Devin got up and put an arm around her mom. She hated Jake Ryan at that moment so much she couldn't think straight. Her mom went to bed about a half hour later and Devin was left to think. Finally she too went to bed, but she didn't sleep much.

**Sorry about the long paragraphs but i couldn't really break them up that much. **

**please please please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

-1_**UPDATES SHOULD BE UP SOON!!!!!!**_


End file.
